Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Video Game Spoof of Rayman 2: The Great Escape/Rayman 2: Revolution Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ssssam the Snake - Toad (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox Children - Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit/Mozzy - Duncan the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) *Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey (from Thomas and Friends) *The Zombie Chickens - Bulgy (from Thomas and Friends) *Axel - Arry (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - Bert (from Thomas and Friends) *Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Cranky (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robo Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George (from Thomas and Friends) *Grolem 13 - Bulstrode (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robot Dinosaur - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Bembette - Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) *Brainox - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Catastrox - Ranjan (from The Jungle Book) *Hardrox - Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) *Globber - Toulouse (from The Aristocats) *Globs - Berlioz (from The Aristocats) *Oktette - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The General (from Tonic Trouble) - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *The Minisaurus Beasts - Animals (from Dumbo) *Bimbette - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Spiders - Wolf Hunters (from Robin Hood) *Jano's Guards - Rhino Guards (from Robin Hood) *Caterpillars - Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) *Biditank - Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) *Chenille - Madame Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) Soundtrack (from Rayman 2: The Great Escape on the PC, Sega Dreamcast, PS1, and PS2) *1-01 - Prologue (with the Guy's Voice) *002 - Prologue ~ A Ray of Hope *01 - The Great Escape *003 - The Woods of Light ~ First Dawn *004 - The Woods of Light *005 - The Woods of Light ~ Reprise *006 - King of the Teensies *007 - The Hall of Doors *008 - The Teensie Circle *009 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 1 *010 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 2 *011 - The Minisaurus Plains *012 - The Minisaurus Plains ~ Reprise *013 - The Fairy Glade *014 - The Fairy Glade ~ Reprise *015 - Pirates ~ Part 1 *016 - Pirates ~ Part 1 ~ Reprise *017 - Infiltrating the Fortress *018 - Infiltrating the Fortress ~ Reprise *019 - Pirate Machinery *020 - Pirate Machinery ~ Reprise *021 - Ly the Fairy *022 - Paratroopers *023 - Paratroopers ~ Reprise *024 - The Marshlands *025 - The Marshlands ~ Reprise 1 *026 - The Marshlands ~ Reprise 2 *027 - The Marshes of Awakening *028 - Skiing across the Marshes *029 - The Walk of Life *030 - The Walk of Life ~ Reprise *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship *032 - The Bayou ~ The Warship *033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp *034 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base *035 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base ~ Reprise *036 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *037 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 1 *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 *039 - Pirates ~ Part 2 *040 - Pirates ~ Part 2 ~ Reprise *041 - The Celestial Slide *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise *043 - Guardian of the Mask *044 - Guardian of the Mask ~ Reprise *045 - The Four Masks *046 - Polokus ~ Spirit of the World *047 - Saved by Clark *048 - Pirates on Patrol *049 - Pirates on Patrol ~ Reprise *050 - Breaking the Wall *051 - Globox's House *052 - Globox's House ~ Reprise *053 - Riding the Shell *054 - Riding the Shell ~ Reprise *055 - Pirates ~ Part 3 *056 - Clark the Giant *057 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 1 *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 2 *060 - In Jano's Jaws *061 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 1 *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 *063 - I Want the Treasure! *064 - Psycho Spider *065 - The Canopy ~ Prelude *066 - The Canopy *067 - The Canopy ~ Reprise 1 *068 - The Canopy ~ Reprise 2 *069 - Pirates ~ Part 4 *070 - The Whale Bay ~ Shallow Harbour *071 - The Whale Bay ~ Bubble Trail *072 - Into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *073 - Extreme Heat *074 - Extreme Heat ~ Reprise 1 *075 - Extreme Heat ~ Reprise 2 *076 - Extreme Heat ~ Reprise 3 *077 - Extreme Heat ~ Reprise 4 *078 - Extreme Heat ~ Reprise 5 *079 - The Lava Stream *080 - The Lava Stream ~ Reprise 1 *081 - The Lava Stream ~ Reprise 2 *082 - The Ancient Lava Temple *083 - The Ancient Lava Temple ~ Reprise *084 - Umber's Sacrifice *085 - The Robo-Pirate Army *086 - The Robo-Pirate Army ~ Reprise 1 *087 - The Robo-Pirate Army ~ Reprise 2 *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 *089 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 ~ Reprise *090 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 2 *091 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 2 ~ Reprise *092 - The Precipice ~ The Great Escape *093 - The Precipice ~ Insane Warship *094 - The Precipice ~ Falling *095 - The Top of the World *096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix *097 - Zombie Pirates *098 - The Pirate Factory *099 - The Pirate Factory ~ Reprise 1 *100 - The Pirate Factory ~ Reprise 2 *101 - Boss Biditank ~ Prelude *102 - Boss Biditank *103 - Boss Biditank ~ The Gun is Activated *104 - The Walk of Power *105 - The Walk of Power ~ Reprise *106 - Into the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *107 - Flower Ride *108 - The Lava Tower *109 - Hot Air Flight *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise *111 - The Tomb of the Ancients *112 - The Pirate Mines *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude *114 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Grolem 13 *115 - The Prison Ship *116 - Freeing the Slaves *117 - The Grolgoth *118 - Ending ~ Part 1 ~ All is lost *119 - Ending ~ Part 2 ~ He's alive! *120 - Main Theme ~ The Great Escape *121 - Minigame ~ Globox Disc ~ Intro *122 - Minigame ~ Globox Disc *123 - Minigame ~ Ly's Challenges *124 - Minigame ~ Waterski Challenge *125 - Minigame ~ Missile Dogfight *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *127 - Jingle ~ Try Again *128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *132 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask (PC) *133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose *135 - Jingle ~ Opening the Sanctuary (Unused) *136 - Jingle ~ Rayman (Unused) *137 - Jingle ~ Outro (Unused) *138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance *139 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance *140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox *141 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Rayman *142 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Rayman (English) *143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) *144 - Extra ~ Teaser Music *145 - Ambient ~ The Woods of Light *146 - Ambient ~ The Fairy Glade *147 - Ambient ~ Birds in the Woods *148 - Ambient ~ The Swamp *149 - Ambient ~ Nighttime *150 - Ambient ~ Pirate Constructions *151 - Ambient ~ Caves and Machinery *152 - Ambient ~ The Sewers *153 - Ambient ~ Air Currents *154 - Ambient ~ Dark Caves *155 - Ambient ~ The Lost Island *156 - Ambient ~ Underwater *157 - Ambient ~ Ancient Temples *158 - Ambient ~ Bubbling Lava *159 - Ambient ~ Ancient Puzzles *160 - Ambient ~ The Tomb of the Ancients *161 - Ambient ~ Pirate Electronics (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *railchargearm01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *pistol-1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Swing02.wav *coolsaber.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *4 clash good.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Spin 3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *3 clash 1.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 Trivia *This will have the not seen before prologue, that is based on the manual version of Rayman 2: The Great Escape in this modified movie. *This intro will use the Sega Dreamcast dialogue with the Guy's voice narrating the story with the engines hauling their passenger trains of slaves toward the Buccaneer throughout the entire movie, and since Thomas will escape, the next part will use the Rayman 2 for the PlayStation 1 audio where Thomas and Percy reunite and escape throughout the entire movie. *When Thomas still has his light blue lightsaber, which usually has the ltsaberon.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sounds, he picks up a yellow lightsaber, which has the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sounds. These sounds will be used for Thomas's two lightsabers throughout this movie, and since Thomas's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie too. *When Thomas loses his blue lightsaber to Percy, who will catch, and turn it on, but activates his green lightsaber, Percy jumps over the pirates and runs into the distance. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Let's Play's Sajuuk's Rayman 2: Revolution (PS2) Playthrough throughout the entire movie. *Percy's lightsaber will be orange and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel's minions will have some pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.mp3, fx4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects through every boss battle throughout the entire movie. *S.C.Ruffey's lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects in the first boss battle throughout the entire movie. *George's three lightsabers will be green and dark blue, and will have the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing will be carrying two blue lightsabers and two green lightsabers, because these four lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, lightsaber sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will be carrying two red lightsabers, a green lightsaber, and a blue lightsaber, because these four lightsabers will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 lightsaber sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Spiteful Breakvan will have four lightsabers, one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because these four lightsabers will the FXHome-Saber-On.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Headless Horseman will be a red lightsaber, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The six minigames that Thomas will play in this full walkthrough will be the Pyralums, Waterski Challenge, The Walk of Life, The Walk of Power, Lift, and Weblums throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs